


Peaches and Gunpower

by EveryDayBella



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Just Sex, Nipple Play, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica gets a visitor, an old friend. Something will never change.</p><p>Written for the <a href="http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html">Femslash Kink Meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaches and Gunpower

**Author's Note:**

> unbeted. all mistakes my own.

The sharp thundering on the door jolts her awake. She groans and rolls over to go back to sleep.

The pounding won’t stop.

She curses as she stands to her feet. She doesn’t bother to grab a pair of paints or put her hair into a semblance of order. This early in the morning they can take what they get.

She wanks the door open with a scowl barely even seeing the blond woman waiting on her. “What do you want?”

“I didn’t believe Trish when she told me you were living in a dump.” The blond snickers, leaning in the doorway in a way that is effortlessly alluring. “I guess I should have believed her.”

Jessica scrolls, throwing in a eye roll for good measure, before heading back to the office. “I thought SHIELD was gone? No one else to look over my shoulder.”

“It’s smaller.” Bobbi studies the half destroyed door before following Jessica into the apartment. “I convinced the director that you didn’t need to be looked after twenty four seven. Besides we have more important things to deal with.”

Jessica watches the way Bobbi moves throughout the room. The smooth grace, the quick flicks of movement, lithe and deadly. Her tight black pants show off her powerful thighs and the curve of her butt. Jessica shakes her head before she can be caught looking, and wanting, what she shouldn’t. “Yeah, I heard those Inhumans where you’re problem now. Sounds like SHIELD is trying to build an army.”

“How did you hear about that?” Bobbi’s eyes flash with suspension as she creeps closer. Jessica feels heat in her skin, remembering all too well the way her hair felt wrapped her fist, the sweet moans that fell from her mouth when she eat her out. Jessica grips the edge of the desk hard enough that she begins to feel the wood began to splinter.

“I have my sources,” she goes for sweet and aloof, but it comes out more stuttered and breathless.

“You always did have your way.” Bobbi is smiling again and close enough to touch. She still smells of peaches and gunpowder, her smile is warm and secretive, and the peak of cleavage shown off by her jacket shows that she has lost none of her, well, umph.

“What are you doing here, Bobbi?” Jessica asks, debating what move to make here. Bobbi at least isn’t wearing a ring and she’s not surprised. Bobbi and Hunter had no sustaining power to began with. “I’m not an Inhuman and I’m not joining your little pajama party.”

“First off, we have no official affiliation with the Avengers.” Jessica snorts and Bobbi smiles sweet as sugar and alluring as hell. “Second I really did just come to check on you. I wanted to be sure you were okay. For old times sake.”

Old times sake. Old time when they were stupid kids who thought they could be superheros. When they’d been nearly inseparable. Jessica shrugs, loosening her grip on the desk and thinking that a different kind of grip would be nice. “I’m getting better. I didn’t know you still cared.”

“I’ve always cared.” Bobbi’s voice is soft, full of heart and it makes Jessica weak in the knees. She isn't even thinking as she parts her legs, even less as Bobbi steps between them. The space between them sparks with electricity, sharp and plushing under their skin. Jessica can’t quite breath, too entranced by what’s in front of her.

“Bobbi?” It would take nothing to lean forward and kiss her, nothing to close the distance and feel her heat and the smooth, scared silk of her skin. The need, the fucking want, is making her palms itch and the scratch is to tug and hold and find pleasure in her smooth creamy body. “We really shouldn’t do this.”

“Do you want to do this?” Bobbi asks and Jessica feels a rush of affection. Bobbi wants to be sure, wants to know that this is two sided.

Jessica answers by leaning forward and pressing their lips together. She nips at the lower one before plunging her tongue inside and pulling Bobbi flush against her. Her yellow hair is soft and so easy to pull from its bun, wrap around her fingers, and pull.

Bobbi hisses and throws herself forward. One knee makes an appearance on the desk, seating herself fully on Jessica’s lap. Time disappeared, just becomes a mess of disappearing clothes, warm skin, soft sighs and moans, and the smell of peaches and gunpowder. Her shirt, Bobbi’s shirt and bra litter the floor at their feet. Jessica's mouth is planted on one of Bobbi’s sweet, hard nipples as she slides a hand down inside those tempting pants.

“Fuck.” She moans as her fingers encounter Bobbi’s wetness. “You’re soaked for me.”

Bobbi whimpers, trying to grind against Jessica’s fingers and whining when she can’t find the right angle the right speed, the right friction. She wants and it's desperate and Jessica snickers into a kiss. “You want me don’t you?”

“Yes.” Bobbi sighs, her long neck arched and blond hair falling over her breasts. Her fingers pinch at Jessica’s nipples trying to catch her up. “Please, I need…”

She breaks into a obscene moan as Jessica slides a finger inside of her. She doesn’t thrust or rub, just leaves her finger there to tease. Bobbi tries to thrust herself down, but Jessica’s hand tight on her waist keeps her still and wrung out. “What do you need baby?”

“Jess,” Bobbi sighs. “I need it. Please.”

Jessica lays a line of kisses from her lips, down her neck till she’s suckling on Bobbi’s nipples until the blond is a whimpering, writhing mess. Only then does she pull away completely, ceasing all contact and making Bobbi nearly sob in frustration. “I’ll be right back. Take off your pants and wait for me.”

Bobbi smirks, eyes wide, sweet, and aroused. She turns around, pulling her jeans down slowly and presenting the creamy white curve of her ass. Jessica bites back a moan stumbling down the hall for her bedroom. “No panties, Bobbi?”

“You know me,” comes the giggle from the office. “What do the Boy Scouts say? Always be prepared.”

Jessica smirks heading back to the office. She leans in the doorway watching as Bobbi’s jaw drops and her eyes grow impossibly darker. Jessica strokes the strap on around her waist, watching as Bobbi nearly drools in excitement. “What was that about being prepared?”

“Fuck yes.” Bobbi jumps up the desk, her butt on the edge and legs spread, exposing the sweet blush of her pussy. “Fuck me with that thing.”

For once in her life, Jessica doesn’t have to be told twice. Soon it's Bobbi’s fingers gripping the edge of the wood tightly as Jessica fucks her hard enough that the legs scoot across the wood floor. Bobbi’s head is thrown back, her breasts bouncing with every hard thrust Jessica makes. Bobbi’s moans are continuous and the sight of the strap on spreading Bobbi’s pussy apart makes Jessica’s mouth water. She tries to hold back, to remember that she’s much stronger than Bobbi and needs to be careful.

Bobbi has other ideas. She pushes back onto Jessica’s dildo. “Harder. Please, Jess. I’m so close. Just a little harder.”

Jessica gets both her arms around Bobbi’s waist and picks her up, keeping her impaled on the strap on all the while. She slams the blond up against the wall with enough force to feel the studs shutter. Bobbi screams in delight as Jessica holds her in place with Bobbi’s knees to the wall. “You want to get fucked?” Jessica asks, as a sweat soaked Bobbi nods. “Then hold on.”

Bobbi screams with every thrust, her nails digging little crescent shapes on to Jessica’s arms. For her part Jessica doesn’t hold back, pushing hard enough that it doesn’t take Bobbi long before she’s coming with a shout, her thighs shaking and chest heaving. Jessica fucks her though it, watching the after glow spread across the the blond’s face with a smile.

When she pulls away Bobbi slides to her knees and unhooks the strap on. She’s utterly silent as she drags Jessica’s knee over her shoulder and plunges her tongue into her her folds. Jessica hooks her fingers into long, silky blond hair and rides Bobbi’s face until she’s coming and oversensitive.

She pulls Bobbi back to her feet and kisses her, tasting her own juices melt against Bobbi’s own flavor. Their breast push together, nipples kissing on their own as Bobbi’s finger briefly plunges between Jessica’s ass cheeks, rubbing around her hole.

“Checking up on you more might be a good idea.” Bobbi chuckles, voice rough from the screaming.

“I don’t think I would complain to much.” Jessica laughs and kisses her again and again.

 


End file.
